


Romanza

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [9]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: “我听见了，我听见了她将要死去；但她的平静，就像她将要睡去”





	Romanza

Già la sento  
我听见了

già la sento morire  
我听见了她将要死去

però è calma sembra voglia dormire  
但她的平静，就像她将要睡去

 

她说她有些累了，想靠在他怀里休息一会儿。

这是个风和日丽的周日早晨，依然有些风吹来，使得她收起了阳帽，怕那个可爱的，装饰着羽毛、花、飘飞的丝带的小玩意儿被风吹到海里去——但是他肯定会帮她捡回来的。

他们刚刚从海边收集了一些漂亮的贝壳，她甚至还找到了一小块被打碎的珊瑚！

“可惜它只有这么一点点小，”她笑着给他比划着，“所以又给我丢回海里去啦！”她不停地格格笑着，仿佛联想起很有趣的事情，脸上泛起来快乐的神采。

她很高兴，这就足够了，他想，觉得没有必要深究什么。

她又把自己早餐时想到的一点诗拿给他看（尽管他对于她没有乖乖吃完早饭而中途去写诗的幼稚行为表示出父亲般的不满）。

“完美的十四行诗。”他真诚地评论，又把装满贝壳的小篮子往上提了提。其实那首诗与他没有很大关系，通篇都在描写的美丽的海岸风光，但那是他们所共享的浪漫；他理所当然地认为可以归功于爱情。

“您真是我见过最‘苛刻’的评论家，天使先生。”她那幼稚的骄傲喜欢他那忠诚的爱，然后再以等量的爱回报他。

“为了您，La Daae小姐，无可挑剔的女高音，伟大的诗人！——Érik可必须得严格些。”

他们回到家里，那所藏在一小片森林中的小木屋。这片小针叶林离海岸很近。Christine当初只是恰巧陪Érik在森林中散步，在毫无目的的漫游中发现了理想的居所，他们于是从原来的公寓中搬了出来。他喜欢茂密的森林，而她偏爱海洋。这片森林也是爱情的恩赐，他表现出少有的虔诚。

他准备着午餐，而她去看书。结束午餐之后，他再次深深地拥抱了她，感受着她温暖的小腹紧紧贴着自己的美妙。不出半年，他们将迎来这个爱情的结晶。Christine的身材因为这个原因而微微有些走形，但在他看来，她永远都是美的，作为一名母亲，她甚至表现出更加圣洁的美感，是他的音乐、绘画、雕刻……不论什么都无法准确表达的幸福。

他轻轻揽着她，拦腰抱起，让她那满头金发的脑袋搁在自己肩上休息。他小心地抱着她走到卧室，把她安置在小床上。然后斜倚在她身边，任由她枕着自己的手臂，脸埋在他胸口，给她盖上小羊毛毯。

“睡吧。”他把她垂在脸上的一绺金发别在耳后，轻轻拍着她蜷起来的后背，给她哼摇篮曲哄着睡觉。

她困倦地笑着说了声再见。他曾问她为什么要说“再见”：

“因为我还会梦见你呀。”

而现在，他们再也无法相见了。她如此平静地睡去，他却听不见妻子的心跳。他听见的，只有她的逝去，却如此平静，睡去了，睡去了。

 

poi con gli occhi,   
她来又将我找寻，

lei mi viene a cercare,  
用她的双眼。

 

他不会忘记，在那个命运的夜晚，她转动了蝎子，给了他所希冀的吻，拥抱了他，还成为了他的妻子。他曾经那样幸福！

他甚至还有了自己的孩子；他没有见到他的孩子会是什么样子的，但他确信，无论小家伙平庸或是才华横溢，丑陋或是美丽，他和Christine都一定会爱这个孩子。

他们甚至连孩子的名字都取好了，男孩子就叫Gustave，女孩子就叫Remediosy。他曾经坚持Rosamonde会更好，然而只要Christine一瘪嘴，他就立刻暗暗骂了句自己多么愚蠢，连忙改称他也更喜欢Remediosy。

果然，她那双海水色的眼睛就凑了上来，朝着他闪了闪。他记得自己曾经被她说“在黑暗中闪闪发光的眼睛”，可在他看来，却是她的眼睛指引着他，带领他走出独居的黑暗。

 

poi si toglie,   
之后她走了，

anche l’ultimo velo,  
也带走了那最后的面纱，

anche l’ultimo cielo,  
也带走了那最后的天堂，

anche l’ultimo bacio.  
也带走了那最后的亲吻。

 

然而现在呢？

她死了，毫无生气地躺在床上。

他痛苦地呜咽着，解开绑着面具的丝带，深深地吻了吻她——她娇艳的唇再也不会念着他的名字，也再不会回应他们的爱情了。

他只是因为跟着她，看着她周日去教堂做礼拜，或者参加弥撒；他被这种虔诚所感染，也慢慢开始相信命运是仁慈的：但是她走了，如果她不在天堂，那对于他而言毫无意义。

他曾恍惚地以为，只要有她在，哪里都会是天堂，而他则是她最忠诚的奴隶……可现在她离去了。

 

Ah, forse colpa mia,  
啊，也许是我的错，

ah, forse colpa tua,  
啊，也许是你的错，

e così son rimasto a pensare.  
正如此时的我，我苦苦思寻。

 

她死去了，他一遍又一遍地在脑海里重复，似乎不明白这句话的含义。

但他知道这是无法避免的；那些鸦片酊，它们夺去了她的健康。可他别无他法：

难道要他眼睁睁看着她在急剧的器官衰竭中神经错乱吗？

他只是后悔没有早些发现她的病症：对于食物口感的强烈要求，无缘无故的摔倒，经常疲倦不堪。只有一次，他舀了一勺她所要求的汤，喝了下去，咸出了眼泪，又落在汤里。但他什么也没说，什么也没告诉她。

她终究都不知道自己已经病入膏肓，即便勉强产下那个孩子，他们也都注定命不久矣。而当她有时抱怨自己总是走不稳时，他就会立刻冲上来抱着她，笑着说她现在是母亲了，要代替另一个人走路“当然很难”。她甚至都没有疑心自己总是犯困并不只是怀孕的疲倦，更多的却是生命宣告终结的标志。她最后几乎每天要睡上14小时左右，也还并不是精力充沛，“那当然，一个人可是要睡两份觉。”她的丈夫这么解释。

无论如何，她平静的死亡都能归功于他。他想起了Nadir的儿子，失去了哭的欲望。

 

Ma la vita,  
但是生活，

ma la vita cos’è，  
但是...什么是生活，

tutto o niente,  
拥有一切或丧失一切，

forse neanche un perchè.  
也许甚至都毫无缘由。

 

生活还在继续——没有她，生活即便继续，难道还会有意义吗？

有了她，就是将整个世界环抱在手；可若是失去了她……

他会死于爱情：“我不是为了她而死，Daroga；为了爱情，爱情！”

她日渐消退的视力，她逐步喑哑的嗓音，她在丧失一切之前，丧失了生命，被她最爱的丈夫夺去了生命。她最爱的丈夫，将她从残忍的自然中夺回，让她在自己的怀抱中毫无遗憾，毫无痛苦地睡去了。

上帝为什么如此残忍？他平静地质问自己。但他得不到回答，就像她的病症一样，没有任何理由地降临。

 

Con le mani,   
她来又将我找寻，  
lei me viene a cercare,  
用她的双手。

 

而现在，只要他一闭上眼睛，就能看见她正从漫长的睡梦中醒来，笑着看着他，用手轻轻抚摸着他残破的面孔，梳理他的头发，直到他发出满足地叹息，把她紧紧拥在怀中，不停亲吻着她的金发和紧闭的眼睑，她的鼻尖和嘴角。

接着他睁开眼睛，看见她依然躺在床上，微笑着。或者她其实只是睡着了，他无助地望着她，她会醒来。

他多希望上帝能再赐予她哪怕一秒钟的生命，好让她听到自己道再见。

是啊，他这才想起来，今天是唯一一次，他没有回应她的道别——

而她再也不能梦见他了。

 

poi mi stringe,  
之后她紧紧握住我，

lentamente mi lascia,  
她缓缓地离开我，

lentamente mi stringe,  
她缓缓的握住我，

lentamente mi cerca.  
她缓缓的找寻我。

 

他握住她垂着的一只手，心酸地看着她因消瘦而无法紧紧箍住的婚戒。他小心地取下那枚戒指，又吻了吻她的指尖，再极其小心地把她的手放回，似乎害怕吵醒她。他把戒指圈在她最爱的项链上——那是他们结婚第四周时他送的礼物，而她当时则送给他一幅自己的亲笔画：玫瑰花海中的少女和她戴着面具的情人。

那天晚餐，他们尝试了慕尼黑引以为傲的啤酒、巴伐利亚的烤乳猪；她还开了瓶香槟，结果猛地一打开，香槟喷得到处都是，给她痛痛快快地洗了脸，还把他的一套晚礼服也给毁了。  
她大笑着，睁不开眼睛，瘫坐在他身上，说自己要成了香槟姑娘了。他趁机吻了吻她：

“我敢说，你下午肯定趁我不在家，偷吃了巧克力！”他搂紧她的腰，在她耳边故意装作很生气的样子，“你尝起来就像加了热巧克力的香槟。”他那猫一般柔滑的腔调，声音听上去像极了丝绸；她无法对于这种声音说出拒绝的话。何况她也没有拒绝的必要。

 

e così sono rimasto a guardare.  
正如此时的我，我苦苦观察。

 

他在等待那个时候，他知道自己将死于爱情，而且很快了。他高兴地拥抱爱情带来的死亡。

 

E lo chiamano amore,  
他们管这叫爱情。

 

爱情。爱情？爱情！

多少人为它奉献出微不足道的生命！这里面也不会少了Érik。

没有人能选择自己爱在何方，所以他从不后悔或者抱怨。他乐于爱，更惊喜于被爱。

他曾笃定的科学，在那些知识的荒原上，那些药物带来的空虚中，他从未梦想过这种强大的情感。

而仅仅是那个声音，那遥远的一瞥已经足以使他为之深陷：他明明站在阿波罗的神像更高的天空中，却突然跌下神坛，犹如六翼天使落入硫磺的火焰中。但他心甘情愿吞咽着这痛苦：

高尚？什么高尚？牺牲饥饿得到食物，牺牲等待得到相聚……他当然乐于作出这种牺牲。

 

E lo chiamano amore,   
他们管这叫爱情，  
una spina nel cuore,   
一根刺扎入我心，  
che non fa dolore.  
没有丝毫疼痛。

 

他说自己不明白Nadir对于亡妻的感情。善良的波斯人也从没试图说清什么。

“你如果不经历，就永远不知道。”

这是波斯人能给出的最好回答。他一度放弃了思考，而如今他看着死去的Christine，开始回忆那些被生活暂时掩埋在沙滩中的记忆。

海浪卷来，抹平了爱人们的足迹，又送来新的沙子、贝壳和小碎珊瑚。巨大的海浪曾向海礁挥舞着双臂，却没能打动它冰冷的心。

他终于明白，她死去了，带着他们的爱情死去了。

 

è un deserto,   
这是一个荒漠，

questa gente,   
那些人们，

con la sabbia,   
满是沙尘，

in fondo al cuore,   
站在他们内心的最深处，

e tu,  
还有你。

 

他是不是也已经死去了？或者他已经太老，记忆才显得如此苍白无力？

拥有爱情的人们是相似幸福的，那些失去的，或者从未得到的却是各自的不幸。没有情感的理智太过粗糙、难以下咽。

他们曾在海水退潮的夜晚，带着小篮子，高高挽起裤脚，来到新露出的滩涂地上捉那些很小的海蟹。这种海蟹很小一只，几乎不能食用，但是把它们捣碎做成酱汁，蘸着其他一些海鲜吃着，却有着独特风味。

他开始并不能接受强烈的腥味，但他明白，Christine的味觉已非他能通过普通佐料满足的了。于是他后来只让她坐在高地的沙堆上看着，月光十分透亮，不需要灯也能看得十分清楚。而他则去寻找这些海蟹。每次当他认为可以回家的时候，他就会转过去，朝她招招手，或大步或小跑过去。她一度会跳起来，飞奔迎接。

可有一次她脚一软，险些摔倒。他连忙扔下篮子，赶在她跌落前接住了她。

她对于那些小螃蟹感到可惜，他却只是用手顺着她因大口喘气而剧烈起伏的后背，笑着说下次可以再捡。

“正好，Christine，我们可以看看星星。”

 

che non mi senti più,  
你再也听不到我了，

che non mi vedi più,  
你再也看不见我了。

 

这些美好的回忆无一不藏着陷阱：它们都在强调最真实的情况：

她死了，所有的回忆到此为止。没有更多的生活琐碎，没有更多的嬉笑歌唱，没有更多的爱情和鲜花。

她死了，他再次悲哀地喃喃。随着她去了，不只有爱情，以及他爱的能力。他再也不能爱了，因为他唯一的溢满爱的心已经随着她的逝去而散落，化成她卧室阳光中照出的四散的丝絮。

 

avessi almeno il coraggio,   
如果我至少还有勇气，

e la forza di dirti,   
和力量我会告诉你，

che sono con te.  
我会和你在一起。

 

他缓慢而艰难地低声说着，没有让哽咽打断自己。他提起婚礼：小石头教堂，和蔼的本堂神父，忠贞的誓言。

“我爱你。”他像是在表白，又像是唱歌，还像是沉浸在回忆中，不由自主地重复意义深刻的话语。

仁慈的死亡要降临在他身上了；他依旧没有抽出被枕着的手，反而完全依靠着她躺了下来，另一只手搭在她身上，把头埋进她的金发中，嗅闻玫瑰水和茉莉的香气。她新浆洗干净的罩裙上，紫罗兰的味道还不曾散去。他宁愿相信自己正同她一起躺在爱情的花园中。

可那里如今大门紧闭，生出红锈和青苔，里面蔓生杂草，一片枯枝败叶。

 

（Ave Maria, ave Maria.），  
万福玛利亚...万福玛利亚。

 

上帝啊！让我最后和她说声再见！

他感觉脸上滑下来温热而咸的水。

 

e così son rimasto così,   
我呆站在此处，

son rimasto così.  
就像这样，我呆站在此处。

 

可他的祈祷没有回应。他像是被遗弃的孩子，独自站在街口，看着来往行人匆匆穿梭，没有人停下脚步。而他却不明白自己将去往何方。

他唯一为之生存的意义没有了。

迷雾再次包围了他，他的眼泪来越多，顺着流到她脸上，恰巧落进她的眼眶，再从眼角落出。  
她本来的微笑逐渐消失不见了。他没有看见。

下午很快逝去，夜晚降临。屋子里没有点蜡烛，也没有生起火炉。屋外，大风挟裹雨点咆哮在森林与海洋间。

而他终于迎接了相似的困意，不可阻挡，如此甜蜜。

 

Già la sento,   
我听到你了，

che non può più sentire;  
你听不到我了，

in silenzio,   
在寂静中，

se n’è andata a dormire,  
她睡去了，

è già andata a dormire.  
她已经睡去了。

 

她睡去了。他算是接受了这个事实。

她最后的道别，他听得清清楚楚；可是她却不能听见他的道别了。现在看来，这都不再重要了。在他们心灵相拥相通的某处，有着他们从不曾说出而已经分享的话语和爱。

“再见，Christine——做个好梦。”他最后用气息说着，沉入了真正睡梦的湖底，不再有更多的阳光和希望。

风渐渐消散，只留下雾一般沉默的雨。她寂静地睡去了，他和她道别了。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源 Andrea Bocelli的Romanza


End file.
